Big Baby
Big Baby is the (former) tertiary antagonist of Toy Story 3. He is one of Lotso's former henchmen. Personality Big Baby is a big and strong baby doll with a broken eye. He is the biggest and strongest toy at Sunnyside Daycare. He carries around a bottle of milk and is adorned with childlike scribbling that resembles tattoos. Big Baby doesn't talk; he only communicates with baby sounds (except for one line "Mama?" near the film's climax). He is Lotso's right-handed henchman, thus making him 3rd in command (if one ignores Ken who is 2nd in command) to Lotso. Big Baby is first seen coming out of the bathroom door of Sunnyside Daycare after Lotso knocks. Big Baby is later seen restraining Buzz after he escapes from the Caterpillar Room and throwing Mr. Potato Head into "The Box" and shutting him in twice. However, as soon as Woody tells Big Baby about Daisy, and after Lotso smashes Big Baby's pendant that Daisy gave him and pokes him in the stomach, Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster and reforms. During the credits, Big Baby is seen living a happier life at Sunnyside under the care of Ken and Barbie. Backstory Big Baby, along with Lotso and Chuckles, was once owned by a young girl named Daisy, as was revealed to Woody by Chuckles himself. Among them all, Lotso was the most special to her. One day, during a break at a rest stop, Daisy was playing with her toys when she stopped to have some lunch, after which she fell asleep and forgot them there. The three waited day in and day out for Daisy to return to them, but on one rainy day, they decided to make the journey back to her house when she didn't come back for them; however, upon arriving, Lotso glimpsed through the window at Daisy playing with an identical bear. Angered that she had replaced him, he then convinced Big Baby that Daisy no longer loved him before throwing away his pendant, as well as intimidated Chuckles into remaining silent as to the truth. The three toys, who were lost, unloved, and unwanted are hitched a ride on the back of a Pizza Planet truck before being thrown off by a bump in the road. Then they found Sunnyside to which Lotso proceeded to take over using Big Baby as his enforcer, due to his considerable size in comparison to the other toys. Role in the film Big Baby is first introduced while Lotso is leading Andy's toys to the Caterpillar Room, where the bear assigns them to. Later that evening, after the toys experience a rather rough playtime with the toddlers, Buzz Lightyear emerges out of the Caterpillar Room and follows some of Lotso's henchmen into their secret hideout, the Vending Machine, where he eavesdrops on the gathered group, but is caught in the act by Big Baby, who throws him into sight of the group. That night, when Andy's toys are imprisoned in the Caterpillar Room, Big Baby is told that Mr. Potato Head needs to learn himself some manners and he takes Mr. Potato Head out of the building and puts him in the box outside. The next night, Big Baby stands as a guard while Ken and a reset Buzz (who now serves as one of Lotso's helpers) take roll call to make sure that all the toys are there, then the three walk off to capture Mr. Potato Head after discovering a real potato inside his cell. Big Baby then takes Mr. Potato Head back to the box outside after Mr. Potato Head kicks Ken in the shin, though this is revealed to all be part of the toys' escape plan. During the escape, while Big Baby is rocking slowly on a swing and looking up at the night sky, Woody, Buzz (who has now been set to his Spanish mode by the toys by accident), and the other toys sneak past Big Baby as they make their way to the garbage chute (the only escape route that the Chatter Telephone has pinpointed to Woody), but they accidentally get Big Baby's attention when one of the Aliens trip, making him land with a squeak. Big Baby gets off the swing and walks over to the source of the sound, but the toys dive under a plastic sand bucket at the last moment, so that Big Baby finds nothing when he reaches the spot where the toys have been standing. At the garbage chute, after Big Baby, Lotso, and the other Sunnyside toys surround Andy's toys at an open garbage dumpster, Woody brings up the subject of Daisy and shows Lotso and Big Baby an object he has received from Chuckles during his stay at Bonnie's house: Big Baby's old pendant. Upon catching sight of his old pendant, Big Baby suddenly remembers Daisy. As Woody tries to tell the truth about Daisy to Lotso (who doesn't want anything to do with Daisy) and Big Baby, Woody tosses the pendant to Big Baby, who picks it up to take a look at the token of his lost love and shows that he still cares about her, whom he affectionately refers to as "Mama." Lotso suddenly insults Big Baby by asking if he wants to see Daisy again, yelling to him that she has never loved him and to not be such a baby as he snatches the pendant away from Big Baby, slams it onto the dumpster lid, and smashes it into pieces with his cane. Seeing his last remaining memento of his old owner being destroyed, Big Baby begins crying, and then Lotso hits Big Baby abusively with his cane for thinking like a dummy, causing Big Baby to yowl in pain. Realizing that Lotso has taken him away from Daisy and having had enough with all of Lotso's lies and bullying, Big Baby lifts up the Lotso from behind and throws him into the dumpster as punishment and what he always wanted, then closes the dumpster's lid on Lotso, redeeming himself in the process. He then blows a raspberry at Lotso and helps Woody and his friends climb to safety. During the credits, Big Baby is shown to be having a happier time at a now cool and groovy Sunnyside under the care of Barbie and Ken, the new leaders. At a disco party held in the Butterfly Room, Big Baby, wearing gold diapers (similar to Ken's tuxedo and trousers and Barbie's dress), is seen hugging Ken and Barbie in his arms and happily spinning the couple around in a spotlight. Toy Description From Official Website: Trivia * The way in which Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster mimics a scene in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, in which Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker, throws Emperor Palpatine into the reactor shaft of the Second Death Star to save his son Luke Skywalker. Although this may only be a possible reference, unlike the ones from the previous Toy Story films. *Big Baby has what appears to be a lazy-eye, which was caused when he was knocked of the truck and landed near Sunnyside. It is also a possible reference to Babyface. *Before Daisy accidentally left her toys, Big Baby wore a yellow onesie with a matching bonnet. However, when he and Lotso got to Sunnyside, Big Baby wasn't wearing the outfit anymore. It is unknown what happened to the onesie; he lost his bonnet when he fell off the truck and also broke his left eye. *Big Baby's tattoo's may have been based off concept art of Ducky, which depicts tattoos drawn on by Sid. *Big Baby is based on a baby doll that Lee Unkrich's daughter, Hannah had when she was growing up. *In Sweden, he is named Babyface, just like one of Sid's toys. *Big Baby does have a physical appearance in Toy Story 3: The Video Game, but only a silent cameo on the Sunnyside level for the PS3. *It's likely that he is adopted by Barbie and Ken afterwards. This can be seen when Barbie coaxes him when he is crying after his sandcastle collapses. Category:Villains by Film Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Villains who don't speak Category:Henchmen Category:Minions Category:Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Cowards Category:Cowardly villains Category:Anti heroes Category:Males Category:Kid Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Reformed Category:True Neutral